Abandoned Myths
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Myths have lost their voice through many years of silence.Olympus closed it's gates on many who had to mingle with mortals.My Brotheren in war has been bounded to a human soul,and I had found him in a body of one that I came to love, Vincent Valentine. YV
1. brief start

**Summary: Our stories of the upper gods and goddesses have been demolished over years and years of destruction, Olympus had closed its gates to everyone who weren't in it's land, leaving most favored and loved gods to stay on earth to mingle with mortals. They stay hidden from our eyes, but when it is time for them to show themselves, they will be the ones saved by the mortals, they will learn from them and turn their backs on those who ruined their lives in Olympus. One Goddess will find friendship, love, and come to believe that she too is more human than she would have thought. **

**Figuring out if I should try to add on to this, I'm not strong in mythology and had to switch things around for this to work. All the gods named in here are true to their birth and what the rule over, but destinations and conflicts between one another are switched, so even if their enemies in books, they may be allied in here. Sorry.**

**Can anyone guess which Goddess Yuffie is before I update if you guys want me to anywho... READ ON~**

* * *

Mother Earth and Father heaven were the ones that created the universe, the first two that gave birth to the titans, later those decedents gave birth to another race, the gods and goddesses who for fun and amusement created the human race.

It went on and on after that, turning gods and goddesses in favor of those mortals, going against each other at times, their children mingling with them. It brought up war upon war, blood like a stream crying out. They thought it was an honor to fight in the war, that war was healthy. But it wasn't, it brought death and tears.

I had tried to stay out of it, killing those mortals who trespassed in my forest and killed my precious animals. Soon their numbers grew and I tried to urge my father, Zeus, to over throw the race he helped create but he flat down refused me. Mother went with anything father said. I was frustrated but kept my duty before hatred, I protected the wild and the young that live in it, hunt for the thrilling excitement.

But the mortals kept growing and growing, none stop, the Greek's, Roman's, even Trojan's couldn't make up their minds who was overthrowing the other and I sat back and watched as my Twin brother, Apollo, started adapting to it and got a heart ache from a mortal, losing her to our uncle, Hades. I tried to warn him but he stated that he was in love.

I almost thought it was Aphrodite's doing, she asks her son, Cupid, for many things to help her win favors down below. But I didn't dare go up to Olympus, it wasn't worth leaving the hunt.

Like I said I tried to stay out of it, but I didn't entirely. When one of the wars were going on, a dear friend of mine came wounded, not severely but enough to keep him from fighting for a night or two. He is the one that showed me the light of fighting those mortals, and I learned it was more thrilling than the thrill of hunting animals- mortals were of more amusement to hunt.

My friend's name was Ares, my half brother, the god of war. More brave than any I had come across in my many years of living.

I had stuck by his side for centuries and centuries, to the end of the old ages when the mortals started talking out their differences and becoming semi peaceful with one another. Then it happened.

The gate to Olympus closed, those who were in it forbid any one else to enter. All the children and grandchildren were forever locked out of it, and we were stuck with the mortals, we had to blend in.

Ares and me staid in the forests, refusing to become peaceful with the race, but as time flew by the forests were getting destroyed and Ares was captured by Hades. I tried to help but Ares forbade me to give Hades a reason to bring me down with him too. Ares became an entity of power that was locked up in the center of Hades, more powerful than anything, not even Cerberus dared to tamper with it.

I had gone down to Hades with the help of my twin, Apollo, and begged Hades and his suffering wife, Persephone. But they denied me, but gave me a chance to speak with Ares alone. I was angered they wouldn't let him go but accepted the chance to see him one last chance.

He was just as angered as I was when I visited him. All of his energy was building upon him and it was becoming overpowering. He told me the mortals now knew of him and just as greedy as they always be they wanted his power to kill and rule. How much I wanted to kill the race with my own two hands.

"You must stay strong, sister" he told me with a grim smile, "I will not be by your side any longer".

I said that I would kill myself because of the loneliness but he made me swear on the river of Styx that I would never do that, that I would survive and only fall by someone else's hand, not my own. With angry tears I swore, and when you swear on the river of Styx, you better be keeping it because you would be known with dishonor if you went back on your word. The river of Styx is sacred.

He was able to give me his blessings before I retreated. I told him one way or another I would see him again, even if I died and came down to the underworld as a mere soul.

Three hundred years had passed.

I joined the mortals army covering my identity by using Yuffie as a name, a name originating from a far off land called Wutai, they called themselves SOLDIERS, and they had extra terrestrial help on their side, mako. It was like ¼ of a gods strength when injected into their blood stream. It was fatal but everyone had to be turned in for a shot. When I went in I managed to erase the man's mind and made him believe he had given me the shot as I left without one.

I didn't really care when I figured out that their plan was to overpower the world , I actually thought highly of it since it would wipe out mortals. I fought like I would do when hunting in my forest, using foreign fighting skills to my advantage and soared through the ranks. I was soon the generals favorite, coming along when we were recruited to fight in the deadliest battle fields.

I came out victorious every time. I didn't know if it was the doing of my scattered immortal family on earth and the locked up heaven, but I enjoyed the bloodshed, the feel of hunting wildly. I may have been a woman looking of youthful age but as time passed each SOLDIER alike came to respect me as they would a man. I didn't care of the people I killed, they had been the cause of my brothers pain along with the immortals all over. They deserved it.

The generals name was Sephiroth, a mako enhanced SOLDIER that was just as uncaring as I was.

As I became accustomed to the world of mortals ten years later I had held on to the hunter in me and not the woman inside. I had cut my hair and died it the darkest of blacks.

There were those who came to realize what they were actually doing and thought it wrong, though they were smart enough to not rebel.

One was named Cloud, a gifted young fellow and along with him his best friend and ally Zack, another gifted one though he kept lively, a goofy one that I had come to like because he reminded me of Achilles, a noble man who was the hero of the Trojan war, he had feelings to help others and sorrowed with them in their loss. Zack did that though he did not sorrow, he smiled to keep attitudes happy. Through him I understood Cloud a bit, he seemed always depressed but alas it seemed he didn't have family, when I spoke alone with Zack he explained that a woman named Tifa had a relationship going on with him, one of the reasons why Cloud was so down was because he always thought he wasn't good enough for her.

Maybe Aphrodite could help with that.

I kept my friendship to those two secret from Sephiroth, I knew he would separate me from their quadrant thinking I would soften up. I spent half of my time with him, listening to his plans and strategies, common talk, my bond with him was of business, he was my commander and I was under his command.

I wasn't really attached to anyone, not even Zack or Cloud, I made it so because I knew I would live to surpass them and I didn't like the feeling of lose, like I felt losing Ares.

Apollo had found me when I was off duty and laying in one of the trees a mile from base camp, and he had talked of his travels and how he couldn't bear to see Mother earth dwindling down to nothing, how not even his sooth melody could calm her now. I told him that I agreed, that I was doing my best to eliminate the mortal race.

He told me I was wrong, that this wasn't the prophecy, that the mortals are the ones going to rebuild and furnish Mother earth, that they aren't going to be killed off, and by a choice of a God that this will happen but if the God chose the other path then all will die, even the immortals.

It was hard to believe him, but I felt that he was telling me the truth, that my brother would never lie to me.

I asked him what his opinion would be in my situation and he said work my magic and run wild, be the huntress that I once was without mortals interfering.

I told him I was bound to SOLDEIR and that I would be the hunted, that without support from the other gods I would surely die.

"Weren't you asking for death not even a hundred years ago?" he had asked me.

I told him yes, but I didn't want to be killed by a mortal's hand.

Apollo understood my reasoning, saying he himself would rather be slain by his own hand then that of a mortals.

We talked and talked, trying to make a full plan that might succeed in getting me out and ending SOLDEIR. We hadn't gotten anywhere when we heard the explosion, fire engulfing the entire sector. I was about to jump into action when Apollo shook his head saying this was a blessing from Father as a chance to escape.

I doubted Father would want anything to do with us but I didn't complain and followed him as we made our exit.

I had returned to the underworld again, asking about Ares, to see if anything had come about to his release.

"Ares was taken from our hold, young Artemis" Hades told me, without no emotion on his face, his wife had returned to the upper world for another two seasons to be with her mother, Demeter.

"He's gone!? How could you? Where is he now!?" I screamed anger flaring in my veins. Ares was gone? I had only left for a hundred years and they couldn't keep an eye on him? If he had escaped he would have already been dead, killed by Hade's own hands, but was taken?

"The mortals had accidentally resurrected him when the killed a beast in one of his sacred grounds, he is now imprisoned in a mortals body" Hades stated fiddling with a cracked up bone in his hands.

"Why not have killed those fools for what they had done? Imprisoning him is a disgrace, a dishonor to every god, even the ones still in Olympus!" I screamed at him throwing my hands up in the air.

"Right now I chose to let it continue on, it will be over soon enough" Hades stated throwing the bone to the ground, "now go, this isn't a play ground for kids, go fetch a cake and make yourself useful and feed the dog".

I huffed and stomped out of the underworld and back on earth's surface. Once up in sunlight that I no longer enjoyed I was met with Dionysus, the god of wine and joy. He told me my brother had called upon him in order to help me lighten up. I kindly refused, knowing he took up anything to help others. I blessed him with good will and told him my woods were always welcome to him.

"I am most sympathetic, Ares may have been a blood driven man in appearance, but I know of the bond you two share, so dear, others that I have passed speak of you two as brother and sister, an inseparable pair in war" he told me and pulled out a wine bottle from his bag, "if you aren't going to receive this, at least let your dear brother take it, he went far to get it for me". I nodded and he went off, a dear fellow.

I gingerly picked up the bottle and shook my head, I had parted for a mere three days from Apollo and he had managed to find the traveling Dionysus in an attempt to brighten me up.

How could you?

My hand tightened around the wine bottle and it immediately cracked under my strength. My brother knew all along that Ares was gone, knew all along and he bothered to keep it hidden. To spare my feeling maybe but he knew I would find out sooner or later.

What now? Was I supposed to parish alone in this mortal world, suffer without knowing if my war brother was well?

I looked up at the sun that was shining with all its glory. Might as well start a life to pass time, I needed to be strong, I wouldn't be pulled under by mortals.

In ten years I had retained a normal life, as mortals would call it, though I had to move around a lot to make sure no one got suspicious of my none aging body. Through those ten years I still hadn't found anyone seeming abnormal enough to contain Ares, sure a lot I ran into were ex-SOLDIERS with high mako in them, but none with my brother in war in them.

I had been keeping my distance from Apollo, though he was never far because his music always lolled me to sleep during restless nights.

It was so strange living a mortal's life.

I had made my life in a forest, refusing to mingle with the many populating mortals but made my roundly trip through the town seeking natural medicine for the wounded deer in the forest. Hunters wouldn't stop, even though I myself am the highest of hunters I still wouldn't kill innocents like deer. They were my animal. Innocent to the sight, fierce at heart.

Then it happened, the moment that changed the future for my existence, a scream of a child, shouts of a woman and guns, shooting innocents that screamed in agony.

The war had come again, and I was caught up in it once more.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Howdy to you too

**So.. I'm still contemplating whether or not to continue with this plot. Vinnie is soooooo out of character when thinking at the end, but alas it had to be done, along with the numerous POV's. Sorry if I confuse you. I still am trying to get the mythological creatures sorted oiut, and I know Artemis despises 'hooking up', but in here she's like 'Well, might as well give it a try'- remember that I'm mixing her in to fit Yuffie, so Artemis is going to go WAY out of character and Yuffie is gonna butt in XD READ ON~**

* * *

"CLOUD!" Tifa screeched in horror as she watched as Cloud maneuvered away from Sephiroth, defending attacks with his own sword. "Cloud, move, he's too strong!". No matter how loud she screamed desperately Cloud ignored her and continued fighting in hatred against Sephiroth, to caring about anything other than killing the man before him.

"He has no reason, we must evacuate the rest of the civilians" Vincent urged as he landed gracefully on top of the roof Tifa had took refuge on, tears glistening in her eyes as she stared in fright as she continued to watch the two men fighting. "Tifa, we must ensure they are safe" Vincent repeated, reloading Cerberus.

Soldiers were coming in from every direction now, blocking the city in matter of seconds.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed as Cloud was almost struck, but dodged in a matter of mille-seconds.

Vincent cursed under his breath and jumped off the roof to the ground and shot rounds and rounds of gunfire at the soldiers, one after another they fell dead on the ground.

"TIFA!" Marline's voice screeched making Tifa's eyes avert from the scene in front of her and scream in terror as she saw Marline struggling with a soldier, "TIFA! There hurting me!" her small cheeks huffed and tears rolled down her face. She was too close to the soldier for Vincent to kill and hand to hand combat wouldn't do with Marline in his hands.

* * *

"**HELP**" My head snapped in the direction of the cry, making my ears ring. It was a child's scream. Who would ever think of harming an innocent child? It was dishonor. I made sure my bow was secured across my chest, bows in their basket strapped behind me before I dashed to the screaming, using a bit of the strength of the gods to get there fast.

It was a soldier, not the SOLDIER that I was, but something similar because I smelt the mako around them. They were enhanced soldiers, and right now one of them had a little girl with light brown curly hair in a choke hold. A disgrace to the mortal race.

I took off my bow and grabbed one of my arrows, and without a second thought the arrow flew true to its destination, hitting the man through the neck and staid lodged in there as he let go of the child and fell backwards, dead instantly.

The child's head snapped up and she stared at me in awe, her round eyes widening, her innocent features glowing. Without a second thought, whether she knew I was good or not I do not know, she came running towards me for safety and I automatically kneeled down to catch her, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I pulled another arrow out of my basket and braced it on my bow, aiming at a perfect alignment of soldiers and let it fly, it went through one soldiers head, to the next soldier's head, and continued that way until at least ten soldiers were instantly dead.

Before I reached back for another arrow my eyes caught a glimpse of the real fight amongst us.

Damn, the war really came to me this time.

It was Cloud Strife, a man I hadn't seen in ten full years, going against him was our ex-general, Sephiroth. I knew about his history, how he was the one that blew up the camp sight, but looking at him now I knew that he had more than an overload of mako in him, his eyes glimmered with excitement at a kill, and I wouldn't doubt he would kill one of his own men if they got in his way.

Did I want to get myself involved with this man again when I knew that ending the human race was not destinies will? Did I really want him hunting me when I thought I could run from anything?

"P-please, help them!" the little girl in my arms sobbed and I felt hot tears coming down my neck. I cannot deny a child when they plead, I protect the young, even if they are mortal.

I took a deep breath and focused. I was going to die one way or another so why not? I wouldn't be able to kill him here, knowing I couldn't let them know my true identity.

"Apollo" I called out lowly, careful not to draw unwanted attention, and not even a minute later there was a loud thud and my brother stood next to me, gazing at the fighting scene I was staring at. "Take the child?" I looked over at him and his eyes went to mine.

"Of course, sister" Apollo muttered as I untangled the girl's arms from my neck and lifted her over to Apollo's waiting arms.

"Don't leave me alone" the little girl cried her eyes staring at me with tears rolling down her face. She was safe, that was my duty and I had fulfilled it.

"Stay far so no one see's you, I will be back with the girl's companion's" I told my brother who merely nodded and leaped upon a rooftop and disappeared from my line of vision. I turned my attention back to the two ex-SOLDIERS, and thought how I could separate them long enough to get Sephiroth alone with me, to possibly to talk him out of his rampage.

I snorted.

Like hell that man wanted to be talked to, I was with him enough to know he like action not words. And I would give him action.

I drew the arrow and focused on Sephiroth's hand that held his sword, just at enough of an angle to discard the sword so we could have a hand to hand combat, the easiest way to talk to a man was through hands. I glanced at Cloud and with a rise in my strength I willed the air around me to stiffen, to thicken, and with an invincible force I forced it outward to Cloud before quickly letting my arrow fly and it was true to its aim as always, just as the wind blew Cloud on top of a rooftop away from Sephiroth.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, General?" I inquired putting the bow around my shoulder and started walking towards my ex-general who was now discarded of his death weapon.

"Yuffie, what a surprise, though I had no doubt I wouldn't see you again, you were always my favorite" Sephiroth said with a sickening smile as he too came walking my way, like he owned the land on his feet.

"You're going the wrong way, General, war's over, go home" I stated side stepping as we both started circling each other, in an animal hunt scene, my style as well as Sephiroth's, he always acted animalistic, so some things never change.

"There's no home to go to, plus the war has never stopped, don't you see? War is splendid, the blood, the ending of life, Mother is proud, she misses you, Yuffie, you have been her favorite pawn, just like me" Sephiroth laughed pulling out another sword from inside of his leather cloak.

"You enjoy being a pawn?" I snorted my nostrils flaring as I caught a whiff of all the mako emitting from his body. Disgusting. "I personally didn't like Jenova, though back then you didn't really pay attention to your orders, killing was your prize. Nothing has changed I see.".

"Dear, we are all pawns, we both are the lucky ones to be noticed by Mother" Sephiroth chuckled tossing his sword back and forth between his two hands, "I still have a spot open for you, Yuffie, and as I remember you enjoyed the bloodshed as much as I still do".

"I do not take pleasure in killing the young" I stated my lips curling when remembering the young girl about to be taken away by the soldier, "besides, I'm for the people nowadays, killing is in the past, but alas killing has resurfaced, and this time, General, I stand head to head to you, not beside you".

"Why go against destiny?" Sephiroth asked tilting his head to the side, "Mother has planned a bright future for all of us".

"That is not your Mother, Earth is your mother and she demands justice" I snorted edging myself to the inner circle, closer.

"A mere child, no more than the last time you served for me" Sephiroth sneered copying my tactics.

"The people are meant to live" I said remembering Apollo's words ten years ago, "Fate has been put to the test and he says that human's must rule over, normal humans that strive for simple goals, not enhanced abilities you have blinded them with" .

"They are weak, but we, we can make a better world, make a world of immortals" Sephiroth continued, eyes piercing through me.

"Immortals don't belong here" I stated, a string tugging at me, reminding how true it was that I didn't belong this. "Go back, Sephiroth, this is not the beginning of your end". I wanted to save him, but it seemed he has been tainted by Jenova too much.

"We'll see about that" Sephiroth hissed pushing off the ground with his feet and swung his sword swiftly at my head, I dunked, he swung, I side stepped.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, I blinked numerous times in an attempt to clear my vision but the scene was still there, that girl from ten years ago in SOLDIER was their, fighting against Sephiroth, not even fighting, just maneuvering around him, like she wasn't there to fight.

Zack had mentioned her to me numerous of times, telling hard to believe tales of her unique fighting style, rumors of being the favorite of the General, and refusing any weapons brought up to her.

Sure I met her once or twice, and I couldn't forget her because of the way her eyes shown in the darkness, they glowed for Christ's sake!

I thought she was on the General's side because of her appearance with him, that's why I didn't want to know her at all.. But here she is, defending while talking to him, saying that fighting was wrong, the girl who stole millions of life's is now willing to save? What to redeem herself?

Yuffie is what she called herself, though she gave no one her last name.

"CLOUD, HURRY AND CLIMB UP!" Tifa's voice screamed above me and I looked up to see her gesturing to get on the roof with her and run. I couldn't run, not when Sephiroth was in my reach, after searching for him for months.. "Cloud! I can't find Marline! Come on!". I sighed at the mention of Marline, she was too precious to lose and I suppose I could deal with Sephiroth later seeing that he was having a field day with a reunion, Barret would kill me if I let anything happen to the child anyways.

With one last glance at the two a jumped onto the roof in the search of Marline. She wasn't on the ground, if she was then one of the Soldiers must have her hidden.

Damn them.

"Cloud" Vincent's voice shook me from my thoughts, I turned my head to look at him as I kept listening closely for anything that might point to Marline, "The child is safe". I stopped and jerked my full attention to him.

"She is?! Where?" I asked looking at the solemn man before me who looked off in the blaring sun.

".." he blinked but motioned with his head which direction.

"I need more than that, Valentine!" I shouted wanting to shake him to death but knew he might draw his gun on me if I even made a move to go against him. He has been in AVALANCHE for about three months now, still a bit new since he had been found in a coffin.

"The bar.." Vincent answered emotionless before his eyes seemed to go behind us and stare at the fight between the Ex-SOLDIER and General, than he looked back at me for an explanation.

"She butted in" I stated grimly, "as much as I hate to say this, let's Moose, we need to rest" with that I jumped down to tell the other members, only to realize that Vincent hadn't moved. "Are you coming or what, Vincent?".

His eyes glanced back and then lowered for a second before his eyebrows furrowed and he stepped from the roof, landing next to me.

"You know her?" I asked curiously unsheathing my sword and prepared to fight off the soldiers to get to the rest of the group.

Vincent gave a grunt, not really answering the question so I pushed it to the side and it would wait until we found Marline.

* * *

"I want you to think about it" Sephiroth laughed as he turned his back to me and summoned a beast as he took his leave, "you were an obedient one back then". With that he disappeared into the crowds of soldiers. How I wanted to tie up that man and gag him.

I sighed and raised up my arrow, and before the beast had a chance to charge I shot him between the eyes, straight through and he fell backwards, dead. Wonder if he had any relation to the titans… oh well.

What now? Sephiroth wasn't persuade by my speech and it wasn't in my line of duty to stop him.

… Was it?

I groaned out loud and slammed my fist backwards to hit an unsuspecting soldier in the face, knocking him out.

Why can't the world just give me peace and let me wither away in the forest?

I shook my head and rubbed my temples, I guess going to Apollo might help, and if I'm correct the little girl that he has is accompanied by Cloud. We could have a chat I suppose.

I pulled up the shorts I had been wearing, they didn't even go down mid thigh, and the braw like shirt I was wearing pulled up a bit. Who cares about your appearance when you are comfortable in your outfit.

* * *

The man that we found at Tifa's bar wasn't at all what I suspected when I saw him from afar, he looked… how should I say, he looked inhuman. He had a brown-blond head hair that was curled everywhere, his eyes bright, almost glowing and the aurora around him powerful, almost intimidating against the demons inside me, all except Chaos who surprisingly staid quiet for once, not taunting me because of this man.

"My apologies, the young one told me to make myself at home" the man said in a smooth flowing voice and with my mako hearing I heard how it flowed, like a singers voice. He was sitting on a stool near the bar holding a cello, the bow head stopped playing its music as it lay gingerly in the man's hand. He than stood and almost surpassed my height, only passing my should by an inch. Who was this man, and why did I feel… not threatened by his unearthly appearance?

"You mean Marline? MARLINE?" Tifa blared off making me cringe a bit at the shrillness of her voice and I noted that the man's hand flinched, like he was more affected than I was by the high pitch.

"TIFA!" Marline's voice laughed out of the other side of the bar and she sprang into Tifa's arms before running over to her 'Papa' and hugging him, Barret muttering slang reassurances in her ear, hugging her as gently as possible. "Papa, this man is awesome, he bought me ice cream on the way over here!".

"Yeah didn't poisen' it di' yeah fo'?"n Barrett snapped at the man who merely just starred at him with lazy eyes.

"Language is so poor" the man sighed as he got up and put his Cello in his case that lay behind him and I mentally noted that on the case it had strange marking, ones that I have seen in ruins. Greek if I can recall correctly.

**Roman, Host, get your languages lined up right** Chaos growled in my mind, snapping his teeth making a popping sound echo in my head.

_What does it say, Demon?_ I asked as I leaned against the wall and kept a close eye on the man.

**Why don't you ask him, he's been asked that plenty of times before** Chaos snorted, but there was something in his voice, and the way he used his voice, like it was a statement, not a suggestion.

I stared intently at the righting, to find any kind of pattern that might tell me what it read. Nothing came, none of my Turk training could decipher it.

"Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Apollo" the man, now known as Apollo, said with a slight bow.

**I'll be damned, that pipsqueak survived..** Chaos sneered in my head making my eyebrows furrow down in confusion.

_You know this man? How could you possibly know? You are thousands of years old while he looks like a mere teenager, if not early manhood._ I questioned wanting answers. Does this mean he is a demon too?

"It's not polite to stare, my friend" Apollo stated drawing my attention away from his Cello case to meet his eyes, "it says _from Artemis_ that is all, a gift from a family member".

**Well one question answered… **Chaos muttered though he has never talked this often meaning he has interest in this man.

_Do you know him?_ I asked, grounding out the words.

**Metaphorically, Yes, Personally, No.** Chaos stated, muttering a few quibble words under his breath.

_Speak up, Demon._ I ordered.

**Have respect, mortal, I at least had more respect from the damn fool who imprisoned me!** Chaos snapped, his temper flaring again.

_Hojo had no respect, only for his experiments_ I said averting my eyes from Apollo's.

**Like the likes of him could imprison me, he just stumbled upon my energist **Chaos stated, growling echoing through my head.

Before I could repeat myself once more to the Demon my ears flinched at a new sound, soft padding and then the bar doors swinging open revealing a teen with black hair and.. Glowing eyes just like Apollo. But that's not what made me pay attention to her, I felt a pull towards her, my heart tugged and emotions just started flaring into my heart.

_What is this? It can't be not after.._ I began as I continued staring wide eyed at the teen, her eyes scanning everyone one of the contents of the room, nodding to Apollo, and then her eyes stopped at me, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

**I knew she would survive, but what in heaven and hell's name did she do with her hair?** Chaos grumbled, I could hear him sigh in disbelief, **damn woman in her lack of respect for her appearance, needs more clothes on before she gets rapped.**

I wanted to ask him just how he knew these two strangers in this room if they looked not older than twenty and Chaos hasn't seen the light of day for more than hundreds of years, but that tug just kept pulling, mesmerized by every feature about her.

_No.. _I though in anguish, refusing to believe that I had fallen for this girl by mere glance.

**Let go of the dead one, I know it and you know it too that she was merely a crush** Chaos stated, this time seriously. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, saying how many sins I had wronged starting with her, it was a truth, but I had crushed hard on Lucrecia. How could this mere child-** Love at first sight is normal, Host, but this… isn't the work of that damned man with that pretty bow of his.. No this is the doing of that destiny man… **

_What?_ I snapped at his rambling, trying to pull myself together but with no use. It had only been a look, and now we were staring at each other.

**Fated love..** Chaos stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not caring how blunt he sounded, like he ever cared,** or as you mortals like to call it, soul mates.. Didn't think it would be her… out of everyone… ah, Fuck.**

"Hey, vamp! Retard!" Cid's voice shouted out, but became a background voice as I watched the teen's eyes move elsewhere, and I blinked as everything unmuted and blared.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, I was supposed to replenish my sins, make her forgive my foolishness.. Not fall in love, real love, with this girl in front of me. But as soon as I saw her glance my way, give a wink, I knew I had a long ride to go and that I was never going to let this girl go.

Another sin.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
